


switch

by montecarlos



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “I won’t say a word,” Mitch says, winking at the Dutchman. “In fact, I think it’s quite cute you two have taken the next step of wearing each other’s clothes,”Robin feels his cheeks heat up. “It was an accident,”





	switch

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I was pissed off with the Baku race. So I decided to write some sugary sweet electric boys. Enjoy :)

Robin smiles up at Ant as the Portuguese man pulls him closer. His hand brushes against his hairy chest, his fingers moving against the warmth of his skin. Ant’s eyes are dark and his pupils are dilated, but there’s a smile mirrored on his face. Robin can feel Ant’s slow heartbeat thundering against his fingertips as the small space between them disappears and their lips meet as one. Ant’s lips are warm and chapped, but they move over Robin’s with such familiarity. It’s been months since this thing between them had blossomed, but it seems so natural, so normal.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Ant murmurs against Robin’s lips as his fingers slowly caress over Robin’s side, tracing over the warm soft skin of the Dutchman. He means every word - he feels so lucky that he has Robin with him, that Robin would choose to give himself up to Ant in such a way. There’s something so special about seeing the Dutchman in his arms so open, so vulnerable. Robin’s hand brushes over Ant’s cheek as he deepens the kiss, his tongue slowly tracing over Ant’s chapped lips. Ant moans at the contact, trying to ignore the warmth spreading over his thighs once more. The sheets are still coiled around the pair from the few moments that they managed to snatch together. Ant never wants this moment to end. But it does. Their kiss is shattered by two solid knocks on the door from Michael, telling them that they are needed for the driver’s parade. Ant pulls away from Robin slowly, his eyes fixating on the Dutchman’s swollen lips as brown eyes gaze into dark green ones.  
  
“Guess we’ll finish this later,” He says quietly, his lips finding Robin’s again in a chaste kiss.  
  
Robin nods once in agreement before he pulls away from Ant and unravels himself from the sheets that were tangled around his body. Ant’s eyes land on the curve of Robin’s ass as he bends over and grabs his racing suit from where it had been thrown on the floor. Robin’s lithe pale body disappears under layers of blue, purple and white Nomex. He zips up the front of his racing suit and pushes a hand through his unruly dark hair.  
  
“Aren’t you going to get ready?” Robin asks quietly, glancing at where Ant is still lying in the bed.  
  
“Just admiring the view from here,” Ant says with a smirk on his face as Robin’s cheeks colour pink at the Portuguese man’s words.  
  
“C’mon, we have to go,” Robin says, smoothing out the creases on his race suit as he watches Ant reluctantly pull himself out of the bed. Ant finds his own suit and slides it on, grinning as he watches Robin’s green eyes gazing over his body. He knows that the Dutchman’s eyes are lingering on the curve of his ass as he slowly pulls the zip up. Ant notices that the legs of his overalls are a little shorter and they’re a bit slacker around his stomach but he shakes it off as he moves over to where Robin is standing, their lips meeting again. Ant knows that he should let Robin go - that it’s supposed to be a secret between the two of them - but he can’t help but kiss Robin again. Robin makes a noise against his lips before he gently pulls away, his cheeks still pink.  
  
“I have to go,” Robin says softly and Ant nods, his eyes fixed on the Dutchman’s swollen lips. He watches Robin turn on his heel and leave, watches the curve of Robin’s ass clinging to his overalls and a smile brushes over his lips as he hears Robin’s muted footsteps walk down the hallway. He waits a few minutes, his fingers brushing over his lips where they’ve just touched Robin’s before he too leaves the room.  


* * *

  
  
The driver’s bus is always a good experience - everyone is friends in the paddock and they get to talk to other drivers they don’t usually see around the paddock. Robin’s race suit is a little tighter than usual but he puts it down to his pre-race meal as he climbs onto the top level of the bus and spots Mitch resting against the side.  
  
“Man, dude, you look like you just woke up,” Mitch says, a smile playing on his lips as he takes in Robin’s messy hair.  
  
“Had a bit of a nap,” Robin says, his hands brushing over his hair in an attempt to tidy it. He spots Ant appear out of the corner of his eye, can spot the dark blue overalls of his teammate as he approaches Jérôme and they start conversing in rapid fire Portuguese.  
  
“With Ant?” Mitch says, his eyebrows close to hitting the top of his hairline, the smile still plastered on his face.  
  
“Wha-?” Robin begins as he follows Mitch’s eyeline down the front of his overalls and his cheeks turn bright red as he finds a Portuguese flag there instead of the Dutch one that should be across his stomach. “Oh shit-” He bites out, his fingers moving to ghost over the embroidered _A. Felix Da Costa_ that is across his front inside of his own name and suddenly, the tightness of his overalls and the looseness across his shoulders all makes sense.    
  
“I won’t say a word,” Mitch says, winking at the Dutchman. “In fact, I think it’s quite cute you two have taken the next step of wearing each other’s clothes,”  
  
Robin feels his cheeks heat up. “It was an accident,”  
  
“I’m sure it was,” Mitch says, wiggling his eyebrows. He glances over at Ant still in conversation with Jérôme, he can see the Dutch flag and the _R.Frijns_ emblazoned across Ant’s stomach. “Did you tear each other’s clothes off?”  
  
“No-” Robin says, crossing his hands over Antonio’s name. “I did notice these overalls were a little tight though-”  
  
Mitch’s smile grows wider if that’s possible. “You know, everyone knows about you two,”  
  
“What?” Robin says, his mouth falling open as his cheeks darken with blush. “Know what?”  
  
“You know what, Robin. We all know you’re...you know… testing each other’s cars out so to speak,”  
  
Robin can feel his cheeks sting with the blush. “Everyone knows?”  
  
“You’re not exactly discreet. You’re always around each other and you’re pretty affectionate with one another. I saw Ant’s hand around your waist at the last parade,”  
  
“Oh god-” Robin feels sick. They worked so hard to hide it, to keep it hidden from everyone else.  
  
“It’s okay,” Mitch says, his hand settling on Robin’s arm as though in comfort. “Nobody is angry about it, they’re all very supportive,” Robin nods once, glancing down at Ant’s name emblazoned across his stomach. He wants to throw up. He thought they were being discreet and hiding it well. “Robin, you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I just-” Robin begins, only for a familiar voice to sweep in from behind him.  
  
“You okay?” Ant’s eyes hold a look of concern but they move to glance at Mitch’s hand resting on Robin’s arm. “What’s going on?”  
  
Mitch smiles as he slowly pulls his hand away. “Robin, it’s okay-”  
  
“We’re wearing the wrong overalls, Ant,” Robin murmurs quietly under his breath. Ant holds his gaze for a moment before he glances down at his overalls - sure enough, the name emblazoned on his overalls is not his own. The Dutch flag lies innocuously against his stomach. _R Frijns_ in big white letters next to it.  
  
“Fuck,” Ant curses, immediately trying to hide it. “How are we going to explain this-”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Mitch says with a smile. “I think it’s cute,”  
  
“I doubt Roger will think it’s cute we’re wearing the wrong overalls, Mitch,” Robin says, the sickness pooling in his stomach.  
  
“It’s okay, we’re not going to let anything happen to you guys, we got your back,” Mitch says, the smile still on his lips. “We got you,”  
  
Ant nods once. “So everyone here knows?”  
  
“About you two?” Mitch says, meeting the Portuguese man’s gaze. “You make it obvious. You clearly adore each other and that’s clear, you’re always together,”  
  
Robin bites his lip.  
  
“It’s not a bad thing,” Mitch says, trying to salvage the situation. “We actually had a driver’s pool on which race you guys would get together, I think di Grassi won it actually-”  
  
Robin and Ant exchange glances. “We were that obvious?”  
  
“Yeah, you were. We knew you two would finally stop pining over each other eventually,” Mitch says, laughing at the pair with their matching red cheeks.  


* * *

  
  
In the end, it’s easy enough for Ant and Robin to get back to the safety of their own garage without anyone realising that they are wearing the wrong overalls. The pair of drivers are silent as they exchange overalls - Robin feels a sense of loss as he peels away Ant’s overalls from his own body. But they wordlessly pull their own overalls back on - Robin happy that they’re not as tight around his middle, Ant thankful that his overalls cover his ankles once more. He steps closer to Robin, his brown eyes catching the green ones.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asks softly.  
  
Robin fiddles with the collar of his overalls. “I just - I didn’t know everyone knew about us,”  
  
“It’s okay,” Ant says quietly, his hand finding Robin’s cheek. Robin pauses, his eyes gazing into Ant’s as the Portuguese man’s thumb swipes over the slight stubble. “We can stop doing this if you don’t want to do it anymore-”  
  
“What?” Robin says, brow wrinkled in confusion.  
  
“This thing between us,” Ant says, his other hand haphazardly indicating between the two of them. “Like I know it was a secret, and if you want to stop doing it-”  
  
“I don’t,” Robin bites out, Ant’s finger still caressing over his cheek. “I don’t want to stop,”  
  
“You sure?” Ant murmurs, his eyes never leaving Robin’s.  
  
Robin nods once and Ant slowly leans in. There’s a ghost of breath against Robin’s cheek as Ant slowly presses their lips together - it’s chaste, their lips barely brush - but it’s enough. Robin’s hand strokes over the crook of Ant’s elbow before he pulls away, his cheeks still slightly red from the contact. His tongue darts out over his lips as he gazes into Ant’s eyes.  
  
Ant leans in once more, their eyes still locked together before their lips fold over one another. Robin melts into the kiss as Ant’s hand moves to gently cup the back of his head, his fingers stroking over the dark brown curls behind his ear. Robin loves the sensation of Ant’s lips against his own - he feels alive, his stomach ignited by a fire he cannot extinguish - as Ant moans into the kiss, pulling him deeper. The only sound around them is that of their own lips meshing against one another and the dull sound of the mechanics in the other garages. Ant’s tongue swipes over Robin’s lip as Robin’s hand tightens on the front of Ant’s overalls, begging him to deepen the kiss. Robin opens his mouth and Ant takes the permission to slide his tongue into his warm, open mouth - he tastes like sweat, oil and slightly of the flavoured water he’d been drinking, Robin thinks - groaning as Ant tugs on a few strands of his hair.  
  
“Robin-” Ant murmurs before he reluctantly pulls away, slightly breathless from the contact.  
  
“After the race,” Robin says quietly, his hand still fisted into the front of Ant’s overalls.  
  
Ant nods, his eyes landing on Robin’s swollen lips and slightly mussed hair. “After the race,”  
  
They reluctantly part and head out of the motorhome back towards their garages where their cars are waiting for the race.  
  
“Hey, Ant,” Robin turns around to face the Portuguese, “I kinda liked wearing your clothes,” Robin admits, his cheeks still slightly pink.  
  
“Maybe later,” Ant says with a smile before he slaps Robin on the ass as they leave, sliding his sunglasses back on ready for the race. His thoughts turn to the end of the race, his eyes landing on the Dutchman walking in front of him and his smile widens.  
  
He can’t wait for the end of the race. 


End file.
